life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Courtney Wagner
Courtney Wagner é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell. Ela é amiga de Taylor e Victoria. Personalidade Max descreve Courtney como uma "escrava" da Victoria. Courtney tenta ser próxima de Victoria para ser mais popular. Max pode dizer que ela tem um bom senso para moda, e se fizer isso, Courtney será mais aberta e amigável com Max. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Max passa por Courtney no caminho para ajudar Chloe, mas não considera pedir ajuda a ela. Max a encontra de novo na entrada do Dormitório Prescott com Victoria e Taylor. As três são molhadas pelos irrigadores, e Taylor e Courtney correm para o quarto de Victoria pegar algumas toalhas após a mesma ficar manchada de tinta. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Max tem a opção de falar com Courtney sobre a futura festa do Clube Vortex, pois ela está encarregada da lista de convidados. Ela pode elogiar o senso de Courtney para roupas a fim de ter seu nome colocado na lista. Courtney se oferecerá para dar dicas de moda para Max, e elas combinam de se encontrar antes da festa. Quando Max congela o tempo para salvar Kate, podemos ver que Courtney não está filmando a cena; diferente da maioria dos alunos (incluindo suas duas amigas) que estão com os celulares à mão. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Se Max elogiou Courtney anteriormente, ela mandará uma mensagem para Max falando sobre dicas de moda. Mais tarde no episódio, Max encontra Courtney bebendo sozinha na festa. Quando Max pergunta à Sarah, a garota na entrada da seção VIP, se pode entrar, ela negará e dirá que Courtney é quem tem a responsabilidade. Max pode pedir à Courtney que a ajude a entrar na seção VIP. Se Max a elogiou anteriormente, Courtney levará Max até a seção VIP, desejando que ela se divirta na festa. Se Max não a elogiou, Courtney não deixará Max entrar na seção VIP, e ficará surpresa por ela ter vindo à festa em primeiro lugar. Se a própria Max escreveu seu nome na lista, Courtney comenta que esta não é a letra dela e nega passagem à Max, dizendo para ela sair da festa. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Courtney aparece no pesadelo da Max. Na cena do corredor de trás pra frente, ela é vista falando com Taylor assim como no Episódio 1. Na cena do restaurante, ela está falando com Taylor de novo e parece estar rindo de algo. Quando Max se aproxima dela, ela implora que Max salve a todos ali. Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa, Courtney aparece em pé em meio ao grupo onde Max está sentada. Ela diz que Max parece chapada e que ninguém a escutou quando ela disse que não deviam ter deixado Max entrar no clube. Relacionamentos Amigos *Victoria Chase - Courtney está sempre andando junto de Victoria para conseguir popularidade e reconhecimento, embora esteja claro que Victoria não a valoriza tanto quanto Taylor, deixando ela encarregada de seus trabalhos escolares e, inicialmente, da portaria da Festa do Fim do Mundo, enquanto Taylor tem acesso livre ao quarto de Victoria e aparece dançando na seção VIP da festa. *Taylor Christensen - Mesmo com Taylor sendo mais próxima de Victoria que Courtney, não parece haver rivalidade entre elas, pois quando não estão com a Victoria, as duas normalmente aparecem conversando e rindo de algo ou alguém. *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Courtney pode ver Max de forma mais positiva se ela elogiar seus dotes para moda e se mostrar interessada em receber conselhos dela antes da festa. Inimigos *Sarah - Dependendo das decisões de Max, Courtney irá desafiar a autoridade de Sarah durante a festa, deixando que Max entre na seção VIP. Não fica aparente a rivalidade entre elas, mas Courtney certamente odeia Sarah, pois Victoria colocou ela no lugar de Courtney na portaria da festa, provando mais uma vez que não se importa muito com Courtney. *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Logo em sua primeira aparição, ela aparece no corredor rindo de Max com Taylor, dizendo que ela "tira selfies com uma câmera gigante". No confronto nas escadas, ela ri dos comentários maldosos que Victoria faz sobre Max, e se Max for perguntar à ela sobre a festa mais tarde, ela inicialmente não acreditará que Max saiba do dress code que o Clube Vortex tem, dizendo que ela "não deve ter nem um vestido". Curiosidades *Courtney colocou um bilhete em um quadro de avisos no Dormitório Prescott pedindo um tutor de estatística. *Courtney Wagner e Max Caulfield têm a mesma dubladora, Hannah Telle. Galeria Capturas de Tela Taylor3.png|Courtney falando com Taylor em "Chrysalis" Courtney2.png|Courtney correndo para levar toalhas para a Victoria em "Chrysalis" Courtney3.png|Courtney organizando a lista de convidados em "Out of Time" Courtney4.jpg|Courtney falando com Max em "Out of Time" Courtney5.png|Courtney e Stella congeladas no tempo em "Out of Time" Courtney6.png|Courtney na realidade alternativa em "Dark Room" Courtney7.png|Courtney falando com Max em "Dark Room" Courtney8.png|Courtney no pesadelo da Max em "Polarized" Arte Conceitual CourtneyConceito.jpg|Arte conceitual de Edouard Caplain de:Courtney Wagner en:Courtney Wagner es:Courtney Wagner ru:Кортни Вагнер Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Membros do Clube Vortex Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange